After The Dead Ending
by HeatherH24
Summary: Not satisfied with the ending of the Sookie Stackhouse books? A fan of a certain Nordic Viking, that thinks he should have got his happy ending? Then this is the fan fic for you. Sookie has realized that Eric is the only one for her, and has decided to fight for their love. Can she handle playing the part of the other woman?


**After The Dead Ending**

_**This takes part after the last Sookie Stackhouse novel. I mean no disrespect to Charlene Harris by writing this I will forever love her books. This is just a big Eric Northman fan giving her beloved Viking his own happy ending. I hope everyone enjoys! ;)**_

I swayed my hips sensually to the frantic music that vibrated through the club. I knew that what I was doing was wrong; I just couldn't stop. I was addicted. Addicted to him to the point it threated to consume me. I was lost in the moment no matter how tragic the ending would be for me. I had tried to do the right thing; to forget him. It had been useless I had still ended up here, wanting him more than ever.

I felt his warm breath against my neck as he ran his cool fingers down the length of my neck swiping my long blonde hair to the side. An instant alertness seemed to creep across my body leaving chill bumps in his wake. I leaned into his hard muscles finding the comfort that I had been longing for. He spun me around pressing me tightly against him. It had been harder to see each other now that his marriage had been officially announced to the vampire community.

"You smell good." Eric whispered in my ear nibbling down my neck. "Good enough to eat." I felt his fangs press against my neck shivering in anticipation. I felt the slight prick as the over whelming heat seemed to seep across my body pooling between my legs. The warmth of his lips held me in a trance as he kissed me deeper making me mindless. My hands ran to his hair trying to drag him closer to me if that was possible.

"If we don't stop I'm going to have to take you right here on the dance floor." He breathed heavily pulling away from me seeming regretful. He led me over to a tiny deep mahogany tinted booth holding out his hand gesturing for me to sit down. This wasn't good. It seemed that Queeny aka Eric's intended as I referred to her was causing ripples again. I didn't like that I was the other woman, but didn't one do what was necessary to be with the one they loved. I had been happier in the last two months as Eric's other woman as the whole time I had been Sam's only woman. That had been doomed to fail since the beginning. We had been friends for too long to be anything else. It had always felt forced. There was defiantly no forcing with Eric, it was explosive.

"What now?" I said my voice slightly clipped. I was not Queeny's biggest fan obviously, but I was trying to get used to the idea of her if nothing could be done. I mean at least I knew that they weren't physical, it was more of a political unity on their half's. Still it irked me, not really wanting to face the reality of Eric actually marrying someone else.

"She has requested my presence at one of her friends balls held in Texas." He said quietly as if he was ashamed to talk about her.

"When would you leave?" I asked. I hated the thought of him going off alone with her to another state. "He is mine." My inner possessiveness wanted to shout.

"Next week." He said looking down at the small drink menu as though he might actually order something. I knew that look. He was worried that I would leave him again; that this was too much for me to handle. When he had come back for me two and a half months ago he had been more broken than I had ever seen anyone vampire or human. He had done something that I had never expected from him; he had actually begged me. I knew then who was I fooling, this was the man that I loved. That I wanted. We would figure this whole thing out as it came.

"Ok." I said clearly knowing this was a part of the package. He lifted his eyes meeting mine with a longing that made my heart echo against my chest.

"Can we go now?" I asked lifting my eyebrows so he would get the drift. I didn't want to wait another second to be lying in his arms naked. He gave me one of his wicked grins that made my knees weak standing reaching for my hand.

We crossed the parking lot to my new sparkly red G6 Pontiac. I had actually invested some of my money from the brief time I had worked for Eric in stocks, and with the ability to read minds it had paid off nicely. I was now able to take care of the house in Bon Temp, and to afford a cushy little apartment here in the city. I kept a small waitress job at a pub like restaurant in walking distance from the apartment for spending money. Eric had offered to pay all my bills for me, but that was just something that I refused to do. I may be the other woman, but I was not going to play the kept other woman. Within seconds we were zooming through the city to my tiny little apartment.

I turned the key taking in the warm cinnamon smell of my latest glade plugin sent. It was a one bedroom small studio apartment, but then again it was only me. Most of my furniture was back in Bon Temp, I had only brought a few pieces along with me from home. I zeroed in on the bed the held future promise of sexual delight. Eric must have read my mind because he zoomed past me slamming the door pressing me up against the wall. He kissed rough ravaging my mouth setting me on fire. I wrapped my legs around his waist grinding against the bulge between his legs. He smiled under my kiss pulling away for only a moment as he tugged off my shirt then his own. He kissed down my neck using his tongue to glide down between my breasts. He gripped the outside of my bra with his teeth pulling my breast free with his hands cupping them. He flicked my already hard nipple with his velvety tongue making my body twitch with pleasure. I gripped his shoulders digging my nails into him not knowing if I could stand anymore. I wanted him inside me.

He pulled his mouth up kissing me savagely making my body melt. If it wasn't for him holding me up I would have melted into the floor. He growled as he moved away once again undoing his pants jerking them down, and kicking them across the room. I felt his hardness underneath me as I thrusted my hips closer trying to will him inside of me. Finally I felt what I so desperately wanted as he dove inside of me with one hard thrust. I moaned loudly digging my nails deeper into his skin. He shifted underneath me holding me up as he carried me to the bed while still inside me. I leaned back as soon as I felt the pressure of the bed beneath me. He remained standing with my legs still locked around his waist as he thrusted deeper and deeper inside me. I growled and moaned as each thrust carried me further and further away into the oblivion of my orgasm. Suddenly my orgasm was so intense that it was if the room around me froze for a brief moment. I came to him rocking into me with a wild force, looking almost feral as he slammed inside of me. He buried his face in my neck as I felt him tighten inside me making me orgasm again.

"God, I love you Sookie." He said his voice still course. He pulled me up wrapping his arms around me actually snuggling me. I never would have guessed that he would like to snuggle, but Eric never failed to surprise me.

_**Stay tuned, you guys know I love a good twist. **_


End file.
